forgotten siblngs
by xxxdarkxlonleyxloverxxx
Summary: i know i said i wasnt going to mke a story but i wanted to give it a shot. Hikari is a girl in reaper acadomy. will she pass? if so what team would she be on? and who is the short whit haird boy that has caugh this youg girls eye? and what r they hiding..


(Lame name for a chapter i know but i could ot think of anythig)

She was panting as she was running as fast as she possibly could. She continued running and then jumped high into the air. She brought the sword over her head and cut down the creature's face. The creature disappeared. That creature was called a Hollow. The girl landed on her fest and then stood straight up, panting.  
"Very good," someone said from behind her. She jumped from the sudden noise the voice made.  
"You shall get your results soon," the person said, speaking again. The girl bowed in respect, put the sword down on the ground, and walked away. The girl made her way to the place where she stayed.  
"How did it go?" her roommate and friend asked her. She was only one of the girl's many friends.  
"I think I did alright," the girl replied. Her friend rolled her eyes. "They said I did well and I would get my results soon,"  
"Of course you did well! What was I thinking asking that question? It is quite obvious that perfectly talented Hikari would do well. Amazing I should suspect," her friend responded. Hikari smiled.  
"I'm not that talented," Hikari told her friend.  
"Right, of course not!" Hikari's friend said sarcastically. "The person who gets everything right on tests and assignments, completes everything on time, or early, demonstrate everything the teachers asks her to, and does unneeded extra credit is not talented. Oh wait; I just described the perfect student! YOU!" Hikari let out a sigh.  
"That's not me," Hikari said.  
"Oh really? How about I show you some proof?" Hikari's friend retorted.  
"Oh alright. I give up," Hikari stated. Hikari's friend grew a wide smile.  
"I know you would!"  
"What squad do you want to get into?" Hikari asked, changing the subjectkind of.  
"Hmmmeither Sixth, Tenth, or Thirteenth Squad," her friend replied with a very light tone.  
"Sixth Squad, huh?" Hikari asked with a sigh.  
"Yeah! They have really good looking guys! I can't help that they catch my attention!" Hikari's friend said defensively. "What squad do you want to get into anyway?" Hikari sat and thought for a moment.  
"Anything but Eleventh or Twelfth Squad," Hikari said with an emphasis on but. Her friend nodded in agreement. The two sat on their beds chatting for a while until there was a knock on the door. Hikari stood up and headed towards the door to answer it.  
"We have made our decision. You shall be in" Hikari gulped in nervousness. "Tenth Squad," he said and Hikari let out a relieved sigh. Hikari took the uniform handed to her, bowed in respect, and the man walked away. Hikari barely had shut the door when her friend came up to her. Hikari smiled in excitement, and her friend was smirking very widely.  
"So?" was all she asked and Hikari knew what she was talking about.  
"Tenth," Hikari replied shortly. Her friend practically started dancing around and was speaking to herself very fast in excitement. She then calmed down enough to congratulate her friend.  
"If only my-" Hikari started to say, but stopped, painful thoughts and memories coming back to haunt her.  
"It's alright. You'll find him someday, heck, that's why you're becoming a shinigami! To search for him there! You never know," her friend said comfortingly. Hikari smiled up at her friend. Hikari's friend returned the favor by smiling down at her. Hikari wasn't very tall and had white hair. She kept it in a pony tail which spiked in the back and her bangs were all parted to the side. Little did Hikari and her friend know, Hikari would very soon find the person she had been searching for very soon.  
The next day Hikari waved goodbye to her long time friend and roommate and walked away to her new home within Soul Society. More specific, she was now to live in Seireiti. Hikari felt nervous as she started walking down the road. She took in all of the wondrous, yet few, sights and the person assigned to be her guide had to occasionally stop Hikari from walking into walls.  
Both Hikari and her guide kept on walking and Hikari's guide was telling her some information here and there, things Hikari needed to know that she might not have known already. In the area they had entered, everything was quite, completely quite. Hikari stopped walking to stare at something that had caught her attention. The guide, however, did not notice and kept walking. Soon it occurred to the guide that Hikari was not by her side. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw Hikari looking at something that she did not know what. The guide did not stop walking, but kept looking at Hikari over her shoulder while doing so.  
"Hikari-san! Pay attention. You might-" but the guide could not finish as she walked into a warm thing and fell on to her butt. Hikari's eyes averted to where her guide was on the hard ground and she ran to her, and knelt beside her.  
"I'm sorry, sir! I wasn't looking where I was going-" Hikari cut short the guide's apology.  
"No. I should be apologizing! I wasn't walking or paying any attention to my guide. You see-" she had started saying but realized who exactly she was talking to.  
Who? Who is it?  
Meh...  
In front of her were two people clearly superior officers. One was barely shorter than Hikari and also had snow white hair, only his was short and spiky. He also had sea green eyes that looked upon her with more than a little surprise. He looked very mature and very young. More specifically, he looked like a child, but he was wearing the captains' uniform. The person next to him was much taller with long orange colored hair and blue eyes. Her breasts were very large and looked like it would fall out of her shihakusho. She appeared to be the captain's lieutenant. Both of these two people were the captain and lieutenant of 10th Squad, Hikari's squad.  
Hikari's eyes widened in shock as her eyes locked onto the captain of her squad. The captain's eyes also widened when his eyes fell upon the all too familiar light blue eyes of his subordinate. Everyone was frozen in silence as the captain and the new addition to 10th squad stared at each other. They continued to stare until finally, Hikari tore her gaze away from the captain and began to stare at the ground. She began to finish what she had started to say.  
"You see...I am new here, so the fault really lies with me. Please dont blame her," Hikari begged softly.  
"It's alright," he replied and this earned a weird look from his lieutenant. Hikari smiled and stood up. She extended her hand to her assigned guide and the guide accepted the offer.  
"I'll take it from here. You're dismissed," the captain said. His lieutenant stared at him with disbelief. The guide nodded and she disappeared. Hikari stood up and she began to follow her captain, and her lieutenant. She had no idea why the lieutenant was coming, but she couldn't complain. Hikari was very nervous and thoughts were flying all around in her mind.  
"Um...uh, you don't have to do this!" Hikari said softly.  
"I don't. But I am," the captain replied. Hikari only nodded and continued walking. She was so grateful that tears of joy filled her eyes, but she managed to keep them in check as she walked behind the two officers. The 10th squad captain soon came to a room with two sliding paper doors. He gave Hikari some more information about the squad and such related things. The white haired captain opened the door and Hikari quietly stepped into the room.  
"This will be your room from now on," he told her. Hikari turned around with a smile on her face. She bowed to show her appreciation. The captain was about to leave to return to his duties, but Hikari stopped him.  
"Wait!" she called out. The captain turned part way around to see the girl who had halted him. "I just want to tell you how grateful I am, to see you again, and for you to lead me here. Hitsugaya-taichou, thank you so much." After a moment of silence Hikari spoke again.  
"Heh. I knew becoming a shinigami would help me find you, but I didn't know I would end up in your squad! Actually I had no idea that you were a captain in the first place. Oh! Sorry for my disrespect!" and Hikari bowed in apology. By now Hitsugaya turned all the way around to face Hikari.  
"Hm. Its fine, you shouldn't be apologizing," he said simply. "I should be leaving now,"  
"Bye, Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-san," Hikari said politely. Matsumoto nodded and Hitsugaya left the room. Matsumoto, Hitsugaya's lieutenant, followed.  
"You know her?" Matsumoto asked, feeling left out, though she did not know what exactly.  
"Yeah,"  
"From where?"  
"Is that any of your business?"  
Hitsugaya retorted to Matsumoto's last question.  
"No, but I just wanted to know," Matsumoto said defensively.  
"I'll tell you....later," Hitsugaya said reluctantly.  
"Hai, Taichou. But um...why did you dismiss the new girl's guide? Why did you lead her around?"  
"I felt like it. That a good enough answer?"  
"Hai," and Matsumoto stopped with the questions for the moment, she could tell he didn't want to tell her anything right now. She could wait, so the two continued to walk towards their next destination.  
Hikari laid down on her bed and began to drift into sleep. A smile was on her face as dreams and memories overtook her sleep. They were pleasant and she hoped that they would always be that way.  
Soon a scene appeared when she was young and still alive in the living world. She was walking in knee-deep snow, or at least for her. Her older brother was out there too, but the snow only came half way up his shins. Hikari was walking behind him, with her white hair camouflaging with the snow. At one point Hikari had stopped walking and looked up to admire the beautiful white snowflakes that made the cold, white path she was walking on. Just then she took a glance at her brother's hair and an idea came to her mind.  
"Snowy-chan!" she exclaimed into the all but quiet air. Her brother turned around to stare at her like she was insane. Hikari just smiled back at him. "Your hair is as white as this wonderful snow, so I've decided to call you Snowy-chan!" Hikari explained.  
"That's dumb. Well if I'm Snowy-chan then youre Baka-chan," the young Hitsugaya responded. Hikari giggled and he just smirked. Then Hikari ran up to Hitsugaya's side while continuing to smile.  
"You may think I'm stupid to be called Baka-chan, but I've never...had a nickname before," and the last part Hikari had whispered to herself. The young Hitsugaya turned his head to the side and stared at Hikari in surprise. "So I am very grateful for my nickname...Snowy-chan!" Hikari turned her head towards her brother and smiled a warm, gentle smile.

"Sir. Sir! Taichou! Hitsugaya-taichou!!" Matsumoto said with her voice rising, trying to bring Hitsugaya out of the trance he had seemed to have fallen into. Hitsugaya jumped, now paying attention to his lieutenant and his surroundings.  
"What is it?" he asked, sounding a bit tired.  
"You've just been zoning out for such a long time, _I_ even started to get a bit worried. Could it be because of the new girl?"  
"I'm just fine. No need for you to be concerned at all," Hitsugaya said, avoiding Matsumoto's question. That annoyed Matsumoto a bit, but she let it go. Hitsugaya stood up, getting ready to leave.  
"Go get some sleep," Hitsugaya ordered.  
"Hai," Matsumoto replied, and she walked out of the room. Hitsugaya was left there by himself, still preparing to leave. Another memory came to his conscious thoughts.  
"Nii-san! Nii-san! **Snowy-chan!!**" a very young Hikari called out.  
"Baka-chan, what are you doing over here? Trying to get yourself killed?!" he had yelled, watching his little sister run out into the snow-covered road, trying to catch up to him. Hikari, once she caught up, smiled up at him. He had just stared down at her with some hint of worry in his eyes. Then Hikari stopped smiling and had an unusual serious face.  
"Okaa-san wants you to come back inside. She said its too dangerous to be out here in the snow. She said there might be a storm-" Hikari had been cut off by Hitsugaya.  
"Watch out!" he yelled and pulled Hikari off of the road. Something had rushed past them with such force that it created a small breeze.  
"Like I said, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Hitsugaya said to Hikari and stood up.  
"Iie. Okaa-san just wanted me to tell you to come back inside, and you were right there, Snowy-chan," Hikari replied. She got off the ground and brushed off the snow. Hikari smiled at him and extended her hand.  
"Let's go home together," Hikari offered with a slight giggle. Hitsugaya took hold of her extended wrist and began dragging Hikari behind him in the direction of their home.  
"Arigato gozaimasu for saving me, nii-san!" Hikari whispered gratefully. Hitsugaya pretended he didn't hear and continued to drag Hikari behind him with her wrist.  
Hitsugaya shook the memory away and started to walk out of the room. "Why?" he whispered to himself and then walked out of the room and out of the building, into the darkness.  
Hikari woke up and stretched. She smiled to herself as she was preparing for her first real day as a shinigami. Since she was already dressed in her shihakush because she slept in them. She stepped out of her room. Hikari wanted to see her brother, so she walked out, having an idea of where he could be.  
"Heh. Well if it isn't Hikari-san," said a deep, and a bit psychotic sounding voice. Hikari turned around to find a tall, dark, spiky haired man with the captains' uniform. Hikari bowed to him in respect while wondering why this particular captain was here.  
"Are you wondering why I'm here? I just wanted to see what the girl who almost got into my squad looked like," he replied with a smirk. Hikari's heart skipped a beat as she listened. She stood up and smiled at the 11th squad captain.  
"I'm very honored to meet you, Kenpachi-taichou!" Hikari said cheerfully. Kenpachi's smirk widened.  
"Get stronger. When you do, you'll be quite an opponent," he said quietly to Hikari. Hikari smiled still and nodded.  
"Okay," she agreed. Still smirking, Kenpachi turned around and walked away with his captain robe flowing in the slight breeze and the movement of his walking. Hikari stood there thinking about what Kenpachi had just said to her. _'I just wanted to see what the girl who almost got into my squad looked like'. I was almost placed in the squad I didn't want to be in. That's frightening. Now, I need to find nii-san. I've got to tell him that-_ and Hikari was cut off from her train of though as she tripped and fell onto her face. There were a few laughs, and Hikari managed to look up to see several members of her squad laughing at her because she tripped so easily. Hikari stood up and bowed to them.  
"Gomen nasai," was all she said and yet they all stopped laughing. She walked passed them and continued on her path.  
"Hikari-san!" called a familiar voice. Hikari turned around to find the red-haired lieutenant of her squad walking up to her. Hikari thought she could find out where her brother might be by asking her superior officer, but at the same time not reveal any details.  
"Um, do you know where I could find Hitsugaya-taichou? I need to speak to him about...something," Hikari asked, and Matsumoto's eyes grew wide in surprise.  
"I actually came here to tell you that Hitsugaya-taichou wanted to see you," she said to Hikari. Hikari had a surprised expression, but it melted into a cheerful one.  
"Arigato gozaimasu for delivering the message, Matsumoto-fukutaichou! I'll be there as soon as I can when I know where he is. Do you know where he wants me to meet him?" Hikari asked.  
"Yeah, just follow me. I have to be somewhere that's very near there," Matsumoto told her. Hikari nodded, smiled, and then the two started walking. They started talking on the way about numerous things and finally they got to a topic that made Hikari uncomfortable.  
"So how do you know Hitsugaya-taichou, Hikari-san?" she asked. Hikari's eyes widened and then softened.  
"We've met several times before and developed a good relationship, but we obviously haven't seen each other in a really long time. I mean a really _long_ time," Hikari answered, generalizing her statement. Felling more uncomfortable by the minute, Hikari pointed to a familiar small, white-haired figure.  
"Look! There he is, arigato gozaimasu, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Hikari told her. She bowed to Matsumoto and she smiled back at her. Matsumoto waved goodbye as she turned in another direction and walked off. Hikari turned her attention to the figure on the grass hill under a blooming tree. A wider smile spread across Hikari's face and she ran towards her captain. When she got there, Hitsugaya pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on.  
"So what, may I ask, has my taichou called me out here for?" Hikari said, still smiling.  
"I wanted to talk to you," he said with a serious face.  
"So did I, Snowy-chan!" Hikari said. Then Hikari's eyes were completely consumed with sadness, though she was still smiling.  
"I've always wanted to-" but Hikari was cut off as another shinigami of another squad come running up to them.  
"Hitsugaya-taichou, sir! Kenpachi-taichou, along with other taichous, are requesting your presence," the messenger said. Hitsugaya sighed and Hikari looked down. Then the shinigami finally realized he had interrupted. He looked at the two.  
"Am I missing something here? I'm sorry for interrupting you," He apologized. Hikari smiled at him, and then at Hitsugaya.  
"Well, since you are obviously busy with more important matters, I guess I shall be going back now," Hikari told the two shinigami.  
"Wai-" Hitsugaya started, but Hikari cut him short.  
"It's alright-...You have something to take care of so we can talk another time, I can wait," Hikari said with a gentle, patient smile. Hitsugaya was caught off guard and so he was speechless at his sister's statement. Hikari waved at her brother and ran, more like slid, down the hill and started walking back to her quarters.

Two weeks later, Hikari had already settled into her squad. Everything was going well for her except for one thing; she could hardly get a single word in to her older brother/captain. Every time she got a moment with him, someone would always interrupt or something would happen to prevent Hikari from saying what she wanted to say.  
Right now Hikari had free time, so she was just wandering around when someone ran into her. Hikari was barely fazed, but the person who collided with her was sent to the floor.  
"Owwww!" whined a very familiar voice. Hikari turned around and found her very good friend; the one she shared a living space with not too long ago. Hikari immediately extended a hand towards her and gave a smile to accompany it. Hikari's friend took it as soon as she saw Hikari's smile, recognizing her. Hikari helped her friend to her feet and they started chatting right away.  
"So how have you been? I haven't seen you in over two weeks!" Hikari said.  
"That's a record," her friend said while laughing. Hikari also laughed.  
"Yeah. So what squad are you in, Tai-chan?" Hikari asked.  
"Thirteenth squad," Tai said with a dreamy look on her face, but then regained her composure. "My taichou is awesome and everything, but I still think the Sixth squad guys are the best looking," she said like it was a fact of life. Hikari laughed nervously.  
"So...did you find him?" Tai asked Hikari with much intensity in her voice.  
"Yeah," Hikari replied shortly.  
"So, give me the juicy details!" Tai urged.  
"He...he...he's my taichou," Hikari said nervously, which made her voice seem small. Tai's eyes grew wide in surprise.  
"Really? No way!" Tai exclaimed in disbelief. Hikari laughed nervously again and nodded.  
"So did, you know, tell him?" Tai asked.  
"No," said Hikari as she shook her head, her white spiky hair in the back swaying. "I couldn't because I was interrupted every time I was about to tell him. He also looked like he wanted to say something cut couldn't for the same and or different reasons," Hikari explained. Hikari looked at the ground in failure and sadness.  
"It's okay! Everything will work out just fine, trust me," Tai said encouragingly to Hikari and patter her on the back. Hikari looked up at her with a smile and then hugged her best friend. Tai looked momentarily surprised, but then crushed Hikari in a bear hug. Hikari giggled. Tai had lifted her up and then sat her down after twirling Hikari a few spins.  
"So what exactly are you doing over here, Tai-chan?" Hikari asked curiously.  
"I came to see you! I've missed you so much that I took my day off to come see you!" Tai explained. Hikari smiled brightly and bowed.  
"Arigato gozaimasu for thinking about me!" Hikari said politely with love and happiness spilling into her voice, expression, and words. Tai smiled in happiness because Hikari was happy. They kept smiling at each other and they both decided to take a walk together. While they were walking, they ran into another member of Tenth squad.  
"Hello, Hikari-chan!" he said.  
"Hello, Kanjei-kun," Hikari said and responded with a friendly smile. The squad member by the name of Kanjei couldn't help but smile back. It seemed that Hikari's smiles were contagious.  
"You know him?" Tai asked Hikari as soon as Kanjei was out of sight.  
"Yes, he is a member of my squad," Hikari told Tai with the same gentle smile.  
"You good friends with your squad?" Tai questioned.  
"Most. All of the guys, and a lot of the women, but the other don't like me being so close to their crushes so much that they can't get over their jealousy," Hikari answered. Tai placed her arm over Hikari with a wide smile.  
"I'm glad youre doing so well in your squad!" Tai said proudly. Then they both sat down on the grass.  
"Hey, Tai-chan?" Hikari asked.  
"Yeah, my little perfect friend?" Tai teased. Hikari lightly giggled.  
"Can I tell you something?" Hikari asked.  
"Of course you can!"  
"Without telling anyone? Not even your captain?"  
"Yeah..." Tai said, waiting for Hikari to just come out with what she wanted to say instead of asking so many precautious questions.  
"I have...I've....I've mastered Bankai," Hikari whispered.  
"WHAT?!" Tai screamed out in utter shock. Silence came to them, and a breeze cam and ruffled both Tai's and Hikari's hair, and their clothes also blew in the wind.

"Yeah, I've just mastered it the other day," Hikari said after a while in the breezy silence.  
"But...but I've never felt your spirit force increase or anything like that!" Tai stuttered, still hardly grasping the concept. Then Hikari shifted her position so she was facing Tai. Her eyes began filling with worry.  
"Are you going to tell anyone? Please don't tell anyone! Please! If anyone else knew..." Hikari's eyes were searching and begging for trust that Tai wouldn't say anything to anyone. As Hikari trailed off in her words, her gaze dropped to the ground. She shifted her position back to facing the forward, hugging her knees.  
"If **he** knew....but he'd probably be upset since...." Hikari worried with her words to herself. She felt a gentle hand place itself on her shoulder, and Hikari turned her head to see Tai smiling a soft smile.  
"It's alright, I won't tell. I promise, so now you can stop worrying," Tai said, and Hikari smiled with her eyes being clouded with unshed tears. Hikari hugged, more like jumped on, Tai.  
"Arigato! Arigato gozaimasu!" Hikari cried gratefully. Tai hugged back, and then Hikari slowly pulled away, placing herself back on the ground. Both Hikari and Tai looked forward at the orange and pink sunset.  
Hikari, still smiling, closed her eyes and a memory overcame her. She was still standing there and she was fighting this strange, blue feline. Apparently she had been the only one to see it. Her spirit force inside her was increasing at a rapid rate, and so she had problems concealing its rise. Hikari closed her eyes tightly. Hikari began whispering to herself, but was cut off by a buzzing sound. Suddenly her zanpaku-t came zooming at her with such speed that Hikari unclenched her fist in shock, and then she caught the sword when it started falling towards her hand. Hikari blinked in total surprise. Then Hikari gripped her sword to fight the weird, large cat.  
Out of nowhere, Hikari felt something cold at her feet, and so she looked down. Hikari saw that all the way up to her ankles she was covered in a thin layer of ice. Hikari started to freak out, and kept wanting to make the ice go away. Then the ice vanished. She let out a sigh in relief.  
"T-that was...what?" she asked herself, unable to understand what was going on. Then Hikari felt cold again; the ice was climbing its way up her legs, and she started panicking again. Once she started panicking, the ice disappeared once again. Hikari then paused to make sure that her spirit force hadn't gone up while she completely forgot about it. Then she saw the feline walk up to her and rub against her upper leg because she was so short. Then the cat disappeared, and Hikari was there standing alone and confused.

Hikari slowly opened her eyes, and that the sky went completely dark when she was asleep. She looked around her, and saw that Tai wasn't there. Hikari started worrying, because she was totally confused.  
"If you're looking for your friend, she had to leave," said a voice that was vaguely familiar to her. She turned around, and her eyes opened wide as she recognized the person. Hikari stood up and bowed.  
"May I ask why somebody of your status is here?" Hikari asked. The man just looked at Hikari, though she felt it was more like a glare.  
"Doesn't matter," he answered. "Why are you here when it's so dark?"  
"Well, I was with my friend, and we were here talking. Then I fell asleep, so I lost track of time. That's why I'm here so late, Abari Renji-san," Hikari explained. Renji looked at Hikari for a moment before speaking.  
"Well, get back to your squad," he commanded. Hikari nodded, and turned around. She took a step, but then turned around again.  
"May I ask one thing?" Renji rolled his eyes, getting impatient.  
"Alright," he grumbled.  
"Do you know where Hitsugaya-taichou is?" Hikari asked, her hands clutched together in front of her legs. Renji looked surprised by the question.  
"No, I don't know where he is. Why?" Renji replied. Hikari shook her head.  
"It's nothing. Thank you anyways," Hikari said, and then bowed. "Goodbye, Renji-san," Hikari gave Renji a fake smile, before turning around to leave. Renji stood there with his arms crossed, letting out a mumbled huff, and then finally walked away.

Meanwhile Hikari was running toward her room, and then she heard a snapping and a crunching noise. Hikari's run slowed to a walk as she became more and more aware of the presence of someone else. Then Hikari stopped moving completely to wait for the person to come out and reveal his or herself, but the person took her lack of moving for fear instead of patient waiting. The person rushed out of the bushes, and jumped on Hikari. Hikari didn't stumble or even move, but stood in place, smiling to herself.  
"Yachiru-fukutaichou!" Hikari said, smiling energetically as the lieutenant clung to her. The bubble gum pink-haired lieutenant smiled, and giggled.  
"How did you know was me, Hi-chan?" she asked.  
"I could sense your reiatsu in the bushes," Hikari replied simply.  
"Hehe! So do you feel happy, Hi-chan?" Yachiru asked her.  
"I guess so, Pinkuredi-chan," Hikari said with Yachiru's given nickname. Yachiru giggled, and hopped off of Hikari's back, and faced Hikari with a wide smile.  
"Bye bye! I have to go find Ken-chan now! Bye, Hi-chan!" Yachiru said waving goodbye as she sped off to find her captain. Hikari smiled at her as she left, and a soon as Yachiru was out of sight, Hikari's happy expression dropped.  
"Why did it take him so long? I couldn't wait any longer. This is **so** frustrating! I really want to tell him that...th-that...," Hikari couldn't finish, because her far off, sad, wondering face was shattered when she felt bile rise in her throat and a fresh wave of tears started filling her eyes, blurring her vision. The tears fell. They fell onto the floor, her face, and her hands as they covered up her upset blue eyes. Then her knees started trembling, and then she fell upon them onto the cold, paved ground as her crying turned into sobbing.  
Aw, poor Hikari-chan!  
"Hikari?" asked a familiar voice, and Hikari's head snapped up from her hands to see Renji standing in front of her several feet away. Hikari smiled up at him after quickly wiping her tears away. Then she lifted herself off the ground to stand, and then she bowed to her superior in respect.  
"Hello, Bloody-san," Hikari greeted. Renji's eye twitched once more from the nickname, and Hikari giggled lightly. It also sounded like a half-forced half-real giggle.  
"So what are you doing out here so late?" Renji asked after Hikari stopped laughing.  
"I was originally waiting for Sn-Hitsugaya-taichou to return from something he had to do, but it's been around five hours since he left. After a few hours, I decided it would be better to go back to my room since it was late. Then I was stopped by Yachiru-fukutaichou for a couple minutes, and then she ran off," Hikari explained, purposely leaving out the part where she started crying, because she knew that if she told Renji had been crying, he might start getting concerned or freaked out or something along those lines, even if she was only crying a little bit. Renji raised an eyebrow at Hikari, wondering why Hikari was crying in the first place. He didn't exactly see her crying, but he could tell by Hikari's red, puffy eyes and her tears stained cheeks. She was also a little shaky. Renji was getting a tiny bit concerned, even though he didn't show it on his outward appearance.  
"So why were you crying?" Renji asked with an unnoticeable hint of worry in his voice. Hikari looked taken aback by his question, but she recovered with a smile that was meant to look lively. None the less, she was surprised that Abari Renji would notice this. "Is it something you want to tell me?" he asked when Hikari didn't reply. Hikari just shook her head 'no', she was also looking at the ground.  
"Not yet. When I'm ready to tell you, I will. Okay, Bloody-san?" she replied, lifting her head. Her mouth was smiling by her closed eyes looked pained. Renji just gave a little shrug in response, not twitching this time in anger when Hikari called him by the nickname she had given him. Hikari noticed this, but didn't mention it at all, and if she did, he would probably yell at her, and that was the last thing she wanted right now. Both Renji and Hikari stood in their spots in the dark without making a sound or movement for who knows how long. Then Hikari walked past Renji and into the bushes which was in front of a forest.  
Where's she going?  
Renji was surprised by this, and he followed after her. Hikari ran for several minutes until she reached a clearing where she sat down, staring upward. Renji finally caught up with her just in mere moments. Renji was breathing only slightly heavily was he stood there staring at Hikari. Hikari continued staring up at the sky while she sat crossed legged.  
"What are you doing?" Renji asked. Hikari smiled slightly, and spoke with a far-off voice.  
"I'm looking at the moon, silly!" she said.  
"I know that much, but why?" Renji replied. Hikari turned her head towards him with a gentle smile.  
"Because the moon is beautiful, and looking at it is fun!" Hikari said with a soft, sweet-sounding voice. Renji then laid down right beside Hikari with his hands underneath his head while he gazed up at the large, round moon. Hikari shifted positions so she was hugging her knees to her chest, but not once did her eyes avert themselves from the night sky. Both Renji and Hikari stayed in the same positions for what seemed like hours. Then Hikari let out a small, satisfied sigh, and laid on her back next to her friend. Renji had a surprised look on his face while the rest of his body tensed when Hikari laid down next to him, but he relaxed a split second later.  
"You know, you are such a good friend to me...Bloody-san," Hikari said after a while more of silence. Renji turned his head towards her as she spoke, with an expression of surprise inscribed on his face. She smiled at him when she tore her gaze away from the stars, and she had a 'you-really-are-a-good-friend' tint to the rest of her facial features. Renji relaxed once again, and had a half-smile, half-smirk pasted on his face. Hikari's smile widened, and then she went back to watching the moon. Several more long moments of peaceful silence passes when Renji decided to speak.  
"Hikari, you know-" but he stopped when he realized that Hikari had fallen asleep. Renji rolled his eyes in defeat and annoyance. Then he looked again at Hikari, closer this time. Her white hair had been taken out, and was covering part of her sleeping face. Renji reached out, and removed the hair from the sleeping girl's face. Then he went back to staring at the moon until even he fell asleep.

The next morning, Renji woke up to find that he was alone. Hikari was no longer there on the grass. Renji sat up, and sighed in a lot of frustration. "That Hikari is so....," he trailed off.  
Elsewhere, Hikari was walking lost in deep thought. _Tomorrow is....I don't want to think about it. I need to ask if I can..._, but this time Hikari didn't cut herself off, she was interrupted by her running into something...or someone. Hikari looked at the person she bumped into, got up, and started apologizing.  
"Gomen nasai! I was lost in my thoughts, and I...I...gomen nasai!" Hikari said a bit frantically, and helped the person back up to their feet.  
"Iie! I should apologize! I wasn't watching where I was going," the person replied.  
"You know, I haven't given you a nickname yet, have I, Hanatarou-san?" Hikari asked, wonder clearly in her voice. Hanatarou looked momentarily surprised.  
"Um...no?" he said, just a tiny bit confused. Hikari adapted a thoughtful look as she tried hard to think of a nickname for Hanatarou. Then Hikari's whole presence seemed to lighten up as Hikari formulated an idea.  
"I know! You shall be 'Healy-chan'!" Hikari declared happily. Hanatarou had a quizzical look on his face, and upon seeing that expression, Hikari elaborated.  
"You're part of the Fourth Squad, right?" Hanatarou nodded. "Well, Fourth Squad has the job of taking care of injured people, and healing them. So, therefore, your nickname shall be 'Healy-chan'! And you're probably thinking about what I shall call the others from Fourth Squad, right?" Hikari asked the last upon seeing Hanatarou about to speak something. Hanatarou nodded again in response.  
"I'll figure that out later!" Hikari declared with such enthusiasm that Hanatarou was wondering if she was sane at all. The thought passed quickly as Hikari took a couple steps toward him. Unexpectedly, Hikari bowed in respect to Hanatarou.  
"I would be honored if you would take a walk with me," Hikari said. Hanatarou could only nod once more since he was unable to make sound come out of his mouth. They both started walking in a random direction in silence. It wasn't awkward silence, but more like companionable silence. Though that silence was short-lived when Hikari thought that she should break that fragile silence by conversation.  
"So, Healy-chan, how have you been doing?" Hikari asked with a light tone, a bright smile on her face, all despite the conflicting emotions that were raging battle with each other at the moment. Hanatarou smiled at Hikari.  
"I have been, uh, alright," he said, trying to find the right words. Hikari smiled at him, and the conversation went on to other little, unimportant things. Suddenly they both ended up in front of a large building that was far from where they had started walking from. Hikari turned to her friend beside her.  
"Healy-chan, I have to go now. I'll see you later," she said, bowing before she went inside the large, white building. Hikari crept silently down the halls, glancing at her surroundings every now and then. As Hikari kept her eyes glued to the floor, she did not become aware of two pairs of eyes watching her. Hikari, after what seemed like at least an hour to her, finally stopped in front of a wooden door. She studied it for but a moment before even considering whether she should knock or leave.  
Hikari did not, however, have the time to even decide, because the door swung open and a figure standing in the doorway looked at Hikari surprised. Hikari looked up at him with a small smile and a nervous laugh, and the person let Hikari enter the room.  
"What do you need, Baka-chan?" he asked when Hikari was safely in the room, and the door was closed.  
"Tōshirō-san, I need to ask something of you," Hikari started off, her voice very soft, but firm. Her sad gaze that was once stuck to the floor turned into an emotionless one that stared right into her older brother's green ones. Right then Hitsugaya knew it was something very serious, because Hikari had used his first name instead of his title or nickname. Hikari had only once called him by his first name that he could ever remember, and that memory was from very long ago. Hitsugaya just nodded for Hikari to continue.  
"I need the day off tomorrow. Tomorrow is...I just know I wouldn't be able to work properly with all the...stuff that happened on that day. You know what tomorrow is, right?" Hikari asked, her bright blue eyes still expressing no emotion whatsoever.  
"What is so significant about tomorrow?" Hitsugaya asked, confused. Hikari's face finally showed something; shock. Immediately, her eyes became sad, and stuck to the wooden floor.  
"You don't remember? Something that happens, or at least when something tragic happens, people would usually remember," Hikari said like it was something completely obvious, still surprised at her brother's reaction. Hitsugaya was still very confused, and Hikari let out a defeated sigh.  
"It doesn't matter, but still, may I have the day off tomorrow?" Hikari said. Hitsugaya nodded, and then he felt a bit weird when Hikari wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He was surprised that she had suddenly gone from in front of him to behind him. Hikari whispered something in his ear before she let go of him. She bowed in respect, and turned to leave. Then something occurred to her, and she turned around.  
"Oh, I have something else I want to say-" she started, but was unable to finish, because the door she was leaning against suddenly was thrust open. She fell backwards, and hit her head hard on the wooden floor from the sudden force with which the door was opened.  
In the doorway stood two, tall figures, and they were both wearing the captains' uniform. One of them, in Hitsugaya's view, to the right was a man had black hair that reached to about his shoulders with some sort of odd looking hair clip things (Can't remember what they're called. D:), and a long scarf hanging on his shoulders. (Can't remember what that's called either!) The other captain on the left, had very long, white hair. Both of the captains had serious faces. Hitsugaya looked at them for only a couple seconds before focusing on his sister that was in a lump on the wooden floor. Hikari was not stirring, which filled Hitsugaya's thoughts with bad scenarios and worried concerns. The white-haired captain that was standing in the doorway cleared his throat to catch Hitsugaya's attention. Apparently he hadn't noticed Hikari.  
"All taichous are-" the captain started, but discontinued when he finally saw Hikari lying on the ground, motionless. He brought his gaze back to Hitsugaya's.  
"What happened?" he asked simply. Hitsugaya let out a sigh.  
"I was talking with her until you suddenly opened the door she was leaning on. You must have opened it so suddenly that she fell backwards, and hit her head on the ground, knocking her unconscious," Hitsugaya elaborated, crossing his arms and closing his green eyes. Silence enveloped for a few moments before the black haired captain continued the reason of why they were there in the first place.  
"All taichous are to gather for another meeting in ten minutes," he said with a monotone, and his gaze matched perfectly with his voice. That was his usual attitude. Hitsugaya let out a frustrated, annoyed, and tired sigh. Why two captains had been sent to tell him this instead of a Hell Butterfly, he didn't know or would probably never know. He walked to his abandoned sister, and picked her up in his arms. He carried her to a nearby, conveniently placed couch, and laid Hikari down gently. Hitsugaya took one more last, quick glance at his younger sibling and subordinate before he turned his back to Hikari, and walked out of the room.

Two Hours Later

Hikari began to stir with a soft moan. Her blue eyes carefully lifted and took in her surroundings. Her soft gaze focused on her captain who was wrapped up in his paperwork. Hikari gently lifted herself up enough to sit up and have a better view of the room.  
"Wha...what happened?" Hikari stuttered, her voice soft and tired as if she just had a horrible night's rest, and it was also very quiet, but still audible for Hitsugaya. He lifted his head, and smirked a little at Hikari.  
"I see you're finally awake, sleepyhead," he said to her, somewhat in a teasing manner. Hikari let a small, tired small creep up onto her pale face. Hitsugaya's smirk morphed into a half-smile. Hikari pulled herself up, and suddenly the world began to spin. Hikari had to blink several times so everything would cease to swirl around her. Hitsugaya raised one eyebrow a bit as Hikari performed the action.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Hikari smiled, and nodded to his question filled with hidden concern. Hikari cautiously made herself stand, and for a moment she swayed as the world around her became lopsided. As Hitsugaya saw Hikari sway on her feet, he slightly raised out of his seat. The moment Hikari regain her balance, she flashed a gentle, reassuring smile at Hitsugaya. Then Hikari turned to face him, and bowed.  
"Thank you for being concerned, but I'm fine now, Hitsugaya-taichou, Hikari said politely, and turned to walk out again.  
"There was something that you wanted to tell me. What was it?" Hitsugaya's voice said from behind her. Hikari only turned partially around with a soft smile, but her eyes were filled with sadness. Hikari let out a simple sigh before answering.  
"Not now. I don't want to be knocked unconscious again, Hikari said, attempting a joke. She laughed nervously, and then it died down. Her smile turned upside-down into a frown, and everything about her presence was covered in sadness. Hikari's eyes lowered to the ground, and then she turned back around. She opened the door.  
"Later.....Snowy-chan," Hikari whispered as she stepped out of the room. The door closed behind her, and all Hitsugaya could hear was the quiet sound of footsteps fading into silence as Hikari walker farther and farther away from the room.


End file.
